


Her Duke

by Jayswing103



Category: The Duke of Death And His Black Maid
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Alice's hard work has paid off, and now she'll reap her rewards.
Relationships: Alice Lendrott/The Duke (The Duke of Death and his Black Maid)
Kudos: 8





	Her Duke

Alice found herself doing one last round of the mansion before she went to check on the Duke. It didn’t take long, though she stopped for a couple of minutes to pet one of the cats that claimed residence, and she eventually made her way to her Duke’s room.   
  
Putting her ear against the door, she listened in to see if her Duke was saying or doing anything of interest. Indeed, the sound she heard coming from her Duke’s room was actually quite interesting to her.   
  
Coming from behind the beautiful wooden door she managed to make out several sounds: those of grunts, heavy panting, and a continual squelching noise. There could, in fact, only be one conclusion that Alice could draw from such a thing.   
  
Alice tried to contain herself, but felt a smile work its way onto her face nonetheless. After all this is what she had been working towards for a while now, constantly riling up her Duke day after day, hoping to one day ‘just so happen’ across him on a day when he happened to be pent up.   
  
Being careful not to make any noise she slid the door open and slipped into the room, completely unnoticed by her Duke. Alice took a moment to appreciate the young man that she had fallen deeply in love with.   
  
Although he was not particularly fit, he was lithe and elegant, which simply added to his boyish charms. Not only that he was also a very kind and gentle person, someone who had saved her in the past, an action which caused her love to bloom in the first place.   
  
Said young man was, right now, sitting hunched over on the edge of his bed, his pants nowhere to be found, and his arm rapidly undulating as he pleasured himself. Sweat covered his face from the physical effort, and his eyes closed and brow furrowed, no doubt imagining her.   
  
Such a realization sent a spark racing down her spine, making her heart start to beat more rapidly and a fire stir in her loins.   
  
“Alice.”   
  
Her heart caught in her throat, thinking he had realized she was there, but given how silently he had whispered it she realized she had indeed been correct, which made her heart soar in a different way. Nevertheless it wasn’t good to keep her master waiting when he called out for her, even if he hadn’t expected her to respond.   
  
“Yes my Duke?”   
  
He violently jerked backwards at the sound of her voice, his eyes snapping open. In his ever so expressive gaze Alice could see hints of shock, horror, and fear. It hurt her to see him like this, thus she had to calm his nerves as soon as possible.   
  
“Alice! W-w-why are you here?!”

Alice slightly tilted her head to the side as if to convey a sense of confusion.   
  
“Why? Because my Duke called for me of course.”   
  
Of course that was only true in the strictest sense, since she had been here even before he had called out her name. Regardless he didn’t need to know that.   
  
“Sorry! I’m sorry! L-Let me put on my pants real quick!”   
  
“Why?”   
  
Her Duke did not seem to expect that question in a situation like this.   
  
“Why? What do you mean why?”   
  
“My Duke I am your maid, it is my job to ensure all your needs are met. Every. Single. One.”   
  
Her Duke’s already heated face glowed scarlet as he realized the implications of what she was saying.   
  
“P-Please Alice, stop teasing me like this.”   
  
“Who said I was teasing?”   
  
Her Duke appeared even more shocked at that, seemingly unable to wrap his head around the fact that she might be serious.   
  
“I-I’m serious Alice. Besides how would we even do…  _ that _ ..., when I can’t touch you?”   
  
It seemed that her Duke’s resolve was slowly crumbling, it wasn’t long now.   
  
“I never said we’d do  _ that _ , however I’d be more than willing to give you a little _ encouragement _ while you continued where you left off.”   
  
Alice had almost never seen her Duke so conflicted before, so clearly on the edge between what he wanted to do and what he thought he should do that one light last push would tip him over, and Alice knew  _ exactly  _ how to achieve that.   
  
Grasping at the hem of her neckline with a single finger she slowly, and seductively, pulled it down until the strain became too much and her breasts popped free from their confinement. Making sure to give him the most sultry look she could muster she spoke her next words.   
  
“Wouldn’t the real thing be better than your imagination?”   
  
Alice could see the exact moment that her Duke’s resolve crumbled and he finally accepted her advances. He shifted around to get a better position, spreading his legs so that she could finally see his fully erect member.   
  
While not impressively large or thick, it was still a pleasingly average size that made her realize that her Duke would soon be becoming a man. She made her way over, breasts bouncing around as she walked, and sat, kneeling, an appropriate amount of distance away from him so that he would not accidentally touch her while moving around, but not so far that his ejaculation would not reach her.   
  
With that done she her gaze rose, and she unconsciously met his own. It only took her a short moment to discern the apprehension, lust, and most importantly, love that practically radiated from her Duke’s brilliant red eyes.   
  
“I am ready my Duke.”

The Duke, shakily, brought his hand around and nervously grasped his phallus, but as he tried to work up the courage to start he found it hard to do. After an awkward few seconds Alice realized something important and perked up.   
  
“Apologies my Duke, I forgot lubrication is often needed for such an act. Allow me to help you.”   
  
With that said she brushed her hair from her eyes, leaned over to her Duke, and opened her mouth up, allowing her tongue to stick out. Slowly, but surely, the saliva that had accumulated in her mouth slid down her limp tongue before pooling at the tip and becoming heavy enough to drip off.   
  
Alice watched through half lidded eyes as her saliva coated her Duke’s penis, feeling an arousal like no other heat up her body. Once she was sure her mouth was significantly free of saliva she returned to her position and enjoyed the sight of her Duke having been spurred on into slowly coating himself in her spit.

Unable to simply watch her Duke pleasure himself she found her hands unconsciously wandering, the left one moving to grope and knead her breast, and the other one slowly trailing along her body until it made its way between her legs.   
  
As her Duke continued to speed up his ministrations she put her hand under her skirt and slipped it into her panties. She gave herself a few gentle strokes, sending a tingling feeling through her body, before she prodded her entrance and it slipped open to admit a finger.   
  
She gave herself a few experimental pumps before another finger joined the first one, increasing the jolts of pleasure that made their way through her body every time she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Alice would normally last longer, but watching her Duke pleasure himself right in front of her made her unusually excited, as such her breathing was getting shallow, and it seemed as though her Duke was getting close too.

As if to prove her right her Duke gave an extra large convulsion, thrusting his hips out, causing her to lean forwards in anticipation. A few more pumps was all it took before his body suddenly paused as his member started to convulse, sending strings of white flying to land against her face and breasts.   
  
Suddenly enveloped by her Duke’s musky scent, as well as the image she conjured up of how she must have currently looked, his hot white globules of semen contrasting against her black maid outfit, she could no longer hold on herself.   
  
She plunged her fingers into herself one last time as her body was wracked by the most violent orgasm she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing in her life. Her body was wracked by spasms as she rode out her orgasm before they eventually died down.

Panting softly Alice took some time to observe the man she loved. He looked just as exhausted as she felt right now, breathing heavily while hunched over, supporting his upper body by resting his arms on his legs.   
  
After a couple of minutes of rest her Duke managed to lift his head and their eyes met, easily conveying the love they felt for one another, before he gave her a wide smile. Alice returned the smile with one of her own before pushing herself up to her feet.   
  
“Well then my Duke, it seems as though we both need showers.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess so. Will… Will we be able to do this again?”   
  
“Of course my Duke. However I just so happened to remember you saying something about liking butts. Perhaps I’ll change things up next time.”   
  
With that Alice made her way to the door, only stopping once she reached it.   
  
“I love you my Duke.”

  
“I love you too Alice.”   



End file.
